1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to semiconductor processing, and more particularly, to apparatus for controlling the temperature of a substrate support.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the critical dimensions for semiconductor devices continue to shrink, there is an increased need for semiconductor processing equipment that can uniformly process a semiconductor substrate over a narrow process window. For example, during many fabrication processes, such as etching, deposition, or the like, the temperature of a substrate during the process is a critical factor in process control, such etching a substrate to an appropriate depth or dimension.
In a semiconductor process chamber, the substrate temperature can be controlled or maintained by a temperature control apparatus. This apparatus may include, for example, an energy exchange system, wherein an energy exchanging medium is circulated through a substrate support. Using this system the substrate support may be cooled and/or heated to a desired temperature.
Unfortunately, changes in temperature of the substrate during an individual process step is not feasible, due to the slow ramp up and ramp down time of the energy exchange system's temperature. Moreover, changing temperature between process steps is also time consuming due to the slow ramp up and ramp down time.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that can more rapidly cool or heat a substrate to a desired temperature.